Lego House
by Yamiga
Summary: A rivalry with another young Earl results in Sebastian being raped by a demon. Now Ciel must face his ignorant mistake and in addition, fare with a now broken and traumatized Sebastian.


**Summary: A rivalry with another young Earl results in Sebastian being raped by a demon. Now Ciel must face his ignorant mistake and in addition, fare with a now broken and traumatized Sebastian.**

**Warnings: Rape. PTSD. Angst. Broken Sebastian, Possesive Ciel. Futre Mpreg.**

**Genre/Tags: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

* * *

**_Prologue: Into The Night _**

Despite what many believed about demons favoring the night, Sebastian really didn't. While it was normal for his kind to lurk within the shadows of the night, Sebastian, on a regular day thought it rather daunting. The night had its advantages, yes of course, but at the same time hindered just as many disadvantages, for instance, it hid things very well.

Hidden strengths…hidden intention…hidden desires and tonight, just for Sebastian, hindered hidden weaknesses.

Being a demon and one of his power, Sebastian never thought himself to be inferior in strength, especially to that of another demon. But as the night hindered its dark secrets, Sebastian fell victim to a heinous crime.

He was originally sent to gather information on a rival Earl, Earl Adamson, under Ciel's orders. The young boy believed Adamson to be plotting against both himself and the queen. He was quick to order Sebastian to infiltrate the estate, despite the butler's warnings on how dire the situation was and how negatively it could escalade. Of course at that time, Sebastian only considered Ciel's safety, as he did not know the punishment that would eventually befall him. However, the young earl, being impatient and ignorant, sent Sebastian away without a care.

Now however, in the cloak of the dark night, when he was alone and overpowered, Sebastian could feel his strength being taken from him, his power being drained out of him, and his will being crushed beneath him.

As vile as a creature as he was, Sebastian never imagined that he would actually feel and fall victim to the horrid pain of being taken advantage of, of being raped. But that night, when he had finally met his match, a demon with just a bit more power than he had, he felt that pain at its fullest. He felt every fiber of his sinful soul being poisoned by a foreign energy that forced its way into his body

"Complete your mission…" The other demon spoke seductively into Sebastian's ear. "Don't be a useless butler now. Wouldn't poor Ciel be furious?"

A midst his pain and anguish, Sebastian was still able to speak. "You stay away from my master." His voice was hushed, shaky and raspy, but his words were still clear.

The demon crawled off of him and stepped away from the tethered bed. "My Lord Adamson wants nothing to do with your Lord." He spoke, his figure was hidden within the shadows. "However, he is a child, much like your own master."

Sebastian attempted to sit up, but the pain from both his injuries and the spell cast over him earlier prevented that.

"My Lord Adamson enjoys games, and he figured it would be fun to cause Lord Ciel to grow curious, paranoid you might say. He knew that he would send you, Sebastian and he knew you would comply. My Lord Adamson loves to play games and with that, allowed me to do whatever I wanted with you. Taking your pride was at the top of my list."

Sebastian said nothing, he only fell back in the bed and looked up at the dark ceiling. "The spell you used was quite affective. It rendered me motionless." He finally muttered.

"You are complimenting me for that. Thank you then, however…" He chuckled. "I wouldn't be so worried about the spell. I'd be focused more on your performance and how it shall be affected since the very sin you crave has been stripped from you. I wonder…what you will tell Ciel when you start to fail at everything you do."

"That will never happen." Sebastian's tone was harsh, as he spoke to the shadows.

"You believe that now, but it will be interesting for you to experience how things turn out." The demon vanished into the shadows, however, his voice still echoed through the room.

"Into the night many things are revealed for what they truly are. You are not as infamous as many believed you to be, if a spell can bind you. You will see that your master will discover the true you eventually. Will he keep you around then?" One last chuckle rang through the room. "Into the night and into the day, the true Sebastian shall be revealed. What kind of butler will you be then?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the prologue! Please tell me what you think! Reviews would be ****_very _****much appreciated…And also, I don't own Black Butler. And if you may find similarities between my stories and Lidsworth's, I will tell you now that in real life we are identical twin sisters. Some of our ideas may be similar, but not in any way completely the same.**


End file.
